


Queer Little Feelings

by skele_smol



Series: Into the Minerva-verse [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Established Louis/Sophie, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy pride month, Minerva is a tease, No Smut, Teen Romance, Vinerva, Vinnie - Freeform, Violet is closeted, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: The skin tingles from where Minerva had touched her and her heart is beating so erratically inside her chest that, for a moment, she is convinced that the thumping organ might actually fly out. And then, when the redhead pushes the giant tub of popcorn into Violet’s lap so that the quartet of friends squashing themselves into the plush couch in the darkened movie theatre can all reach, the younger girl is very aware the there are butterflies - no, a herd of wildebeest - stampeding in her chest... and that it actually feels kinda nice.But, it’s only when the movie is mostly over and the popcorn is almost gone, and as Minerva reaches over to blindly scoop out the last handful of half-popped kernels, that Violet finally admits to herself what she has known all along. Known, but was too afraid to accept about herself, too uncertain to embrace... That she likes girls, specifically Minerva… Likes her. A lot. And that she really, really wants her to like her back.
Relationships: Louis/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Into the Minerva-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798459
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Queer Little Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I was once asked by a reader if I'd ever write soft Vinerva, and I said I would. Well, here it is melah94. I dunno if you still read fanfic for this fandom, or if you're even in it anymore, but here you go.
> 
> I've been on such a Minerva kick lately and with it being Pride month, what better way to celebrate than with the coming out of my two favourite lesbians.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy. And, as always, kudos and comments are appreciated and enjoyed,

Queer Little Feelings.

“Sorry.” Minerva’s voice is low and hushed against her ear as inquisitive fingertips accidentally brush over the back of Violet’s hand when the girl settles herself in the corner of the couch. Wedging herself into the small space between the blonde’s tiny frame and the cushioned arm. “It’s a bit cramped but, is this okay?”

Violet’s hand jumps back into her lap. “Oh, um… yeah. Sure.”

The skin tingles from where Minerva had touched her and her heart is beating so erratically inside her chest that, for a moment, she is convinced that the thumping organ might actually fly out. And then, when the redhead pushes the giant tub of popcorn into Violet’s lap so that the quartet of friends squashing themselves into the plush couch in the darkened movie theatre can all reach, the younger girl is very aware the there are butterflies - no, a herd of wildebeest - stampeding in her chest... and that it actually feels kinda nice.

But, it’s only when the movie is mostly over and the popcorn is almost gone, and as Minerva reaches over to blindly scoop out the last handful of half-popped kernels, that Violet finally admits to herself what she has known all along. Known, but was too afraid to accept about herself, too uncertain to embrace... That she likes girls, specifically Minerva… Likes her. A lot. And that she really, _really_ wants her to like her back.

But Minerva has never really taken much notice of Violet. To the redhead, she was simply her twin sister’s friend, had been ever since they were middle school kids together. And, combining that with the fact that Violet was almost two years younger and in the grade below them, it had made her a little bit of a target for Minerva’s childish pranks and teasings. She had played so many tricks on her, even said mean things to her over the years; treating the blonde like she was just another pesky sibling to torment and keep in line.

Now, they were older and neither are the same little girls anymore. And while Violet had filled out a little, just enough to give her narrow curves and a barely fuller bust than she had at twelve, Minerva had truly blossomed. She was gorgeous, built on feminine lines and deeper curves that commanded the attention of all the boys and some of the girls at school. Her ocean-blue eyes, bright against her pale complexion and warm as the tropical seas, glitter when she smiles and gleam glacial when she doesn’t. And her hair, once as long and as wavy as Sophie’s, had been chopped and styled into a short and fashionably messy, one-sided bob with the other side shorn down to almost her scalp. Violet had been caught staring once or twice - or more like a dozen times - lost in her daydreams and fantasizing how soft those locks of fire-ruby hues might feel sliding between her fingers, or if Minerva might purr against the rasp of her nails on her fuzzy scalp.

Then as the credits start to roll and a small creak to her left announces Minerva’s intention to stand, Violet realizes that she’s missed almost the entire movie. Too busy watching from the corner of her eye how each piece of popcorn disappeared behind Minerva’s lips, or how her mouth curled and her teeth flashed as she laughed at the corny jokes that no one - aside from maybe Louis - would ever utter outside of a cheesy rom-com script. And, to Violet’s humiliated horror, she’s _still_ watching the older girl as slyly as she can from the edge of her peripheral’s as said girl stretches her arms above her head. Flashing the flat of her belly and the divots of her hips escaping her low cut jeans, along with the glimpse of something more intimate and lacey and as red as the tips of Violet’s flaming ears peeking above the denim waistband.

She watches how the shadows of her abdominals move when Minerva twists her hips and arches her belly forward. Admires the shift and flex of the curve of Minerva’s ass when she rises onto her toes and then drops down into a squat as she grabs her soda cup. The waist of her jeans gaping away from the small of her back just enough to reveal to Violet’s lecherous eye just how thin that red lace really is as it fits itself snugly between those same pert curves that Violet just can’t seem to stop herself from staring at.

Still squatting with her back to the blonde, Minerva calls over her shoulder. “You want any more of this, or am I good to toss it?”

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, Violet groans internally. Closing her eyes and resenting how her hormone-addled mind turns the innocent question into an invitation of something much, much more lewd. _Oh, God! Yes, please!_

“Hmmm? What was that, Vi?” Violet’s eyes snap open and she finds herself staring directly into Minerva’s own. She’s still squatted but thankfully pivoted around so that she’s facing the younger girl. “You were mumbling.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Violet swallows down the little gasp of distress that had been poking at the back of her throat as relief sings through her senses. That had been close. _Way_ too close. She offers a frail smile and adds. “I said, yes please, Min.” 

For a moment, the redhead doesn’t move. She just blinks owlishly up at the younger girl from her position by Violet’s knees, the mostly empty soda cup dangling innocently from her fingers, looking almost confused. 

And then, Minerva’s expression shifts and her lips crawl up into a wide, wide grin before she places her empty hand just above Violet’s knee. Curling her fingers around the slender limb in a grip that’s both firm and gentle as she rises onto her feet. Leaning in close enough that her warm breath tickles against Violet’s cheek and stirs up both the thin ash-blonde strands framing her ear as well as the butterflies in her blood. 

“Not quite what I thought I heard.” Minerva murmurs, grinning as she feels the shiver trembling through Violet’s thigh beneath her palm. “But, close enough.”

The lights are bright and Minerva’s lips are so very close and now Violet has no shadows in which to hide her burning cheeks. So she just sinks down into the soft couch with her shoulders hunching up to her ears as she pulls her jacket’s sleeves down over her fingers and tucks them under her arms. Content to stare vacantly into the empty popcorn container still perched in her lap and ignore everyone until she’s certain that Minerva’s piercing gaze has moved away.

She doesn’t really understand what’s going on inside her own head and she isn’t entirely sure if Minerva is just dicking with her like she always does. But she is absolutely, one hundred and ten percent certain that there’s nothing romantic between Minerva and herself. That they’re just friends. Friends that are movie buddies today and nothing more. And she is positive that Minerva doesn’t like her in that way...

… Well, almost.

And then, suddenly, there’s a snort of disdain bouncing over from her right side and the popcorn container that had been in Violet’s charge is no longer empty. Nor is it under her reluctant surveillance anymore. Instead, it finds itself in Minerva’s care, with the soda cup stuffed inside and tucked between the crook of her elbow and her ribs.

“Well, while you two sit here and suck face while the custodians stare and jack off, I’m gonna go throw our shit out and take a piss.”

The next thing Violet knows is that there are fingers that are not her own, wiggling under her arm and accidentally brushing up against the side of her breast. Fingers that halt in their foraging for a fraction of a second and - she swears to God - _cup_ around the subtle weight on her chest, before surging onwards to thread between her own fingers and tug her to her feet. Fingers that are long and thick and adorned in silver rings; with neatly manicured expertly painted nails.

Fingers that belong to Minerva…

“And Vi’s coming with me.”

Violet can feel Louis’s gaze on her. Can feel how his grin spreads slowly over his face. Wide and open and showing his teeth as his rich, dark eyes dance with both amusement and mischief. Watching how her eyes dart away from his and fall to the floor, studying the smudge of dirt on the toe of her boot as her cheeks flush hot. 

“Do you want us to alert the media for you, Minnie?” His teasing tone is light and warm as he places his arm around Sophie’s shoulders. Holding her close as she melts into his embrace. “I can see the headlines now: _‘local teen takes out the trash, then takes piss with friend.’_ Truly a riveting read.”

While Sophie attempts to hide her giggles behind her hand, Minerva sighs and rolls her eyes. “I’d say ‘fuck you’, Lou. But seeing as you’re dating my _identical_ twin sister…” She sucks her teeth noisily and clicks her tongue loudly. “Yeeaaaah… you see where I’m going with this, right?”

Before Louis can throw a retort back, Sophie shifts and leans over him. Ignoring the annoyed groan escaping her twin’s lips as well as the suggestive chuckle from her boyfriend. Reaching down for the soda cup she and Louis had been sharing, she quickly swallows down the last of the dregs before holding it out for her sister to take.

“If you’re doing a trash run already.” She circles her wrist and the almost melted ice contained inside swirls and rattles with the motion. “Would you mind?”

For a moment, Minerva doesn’t move. She simply stares at the cup in her sister’s hand until Sophie bounces her wrist again, this time a little more urgently before she resigns herself, with a groan, to taking the trash. Much to Violet’s dismay, Minerva disentangles their fingers so that she can snatch the cup from Sophie and cram it into the popcorn container. Crushing it alongside its brethren so brutally that the lip pops open and a dribble of dilute orange soda trickles over her fingers and slides down to the bottom of the bucket.

“There, your _Highness._ ” Minerva grouses, swiping her sticky fingers against the outside of the bucket. “Now that I have your trash too, may I go take a piss? Or do I have to witness another round of tonsil hockey first?”

Sophie holds her sister’s scowl. Her calm ocean blue eyes stare deeply into equally ocean blue eyes, though Minerva’s are darkened by her temper, adding a steely quality to them. She reaches out her fingers to skim along the line of Louis’s jaw before cupping his cheek and brushing her lips against his. “Mmmmm. Tempting, but no.” She hums, glancing back over to her sister and grinning. “You may go, Minnie.”

Crossing one knee in front of the other, Minerva dips herself into a low and exaggerated curtsey. “Your generosity knows no bounds, m’lady Sophie.” She sneers as she turns smartly on her heel and begins to stomp away in a temper. Pausing only to call back to Violet when she reaches the end of the aisle. “Let’s go, Vi? We’ve been dismissed.”

For a second, the flustered blonde can’t seem to find her voice. She just stands there, uncomfortable, shuffling and shifting her weight from foot to foot and trying to ignore how heavy her stomach feels. And then, Minerva calls to her again. Softer than before and using an old, affectionate pet name that has Violet suddenly aware of her heart pounding in her throat, threatening to break out.

“Vi-vi, you coming?”

And she’s powerless to prevent her feet from following. Trotting at Minerva’s heels like an eager puppy as they leave Louis and Sophie to enjoy each others company in the privacy of the empty screen room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck!” The slam of the restroom door comes as punctuation to Minerva’s ire. The tempest usually locked up inside the striking redhead unleashed. “She always does that! I _hate_ when she does that!”

Violet flinches as the door to the toilet cubicle bangs twice. Bouncing in its frame once and swinging back against Minerva’s palm, only to be slammed into its frame again before rattling in protest as Minerva bars its retreat by throwing the lock. “When she does what?”

The toilet flushes a few minutes later and the door is flung wide as Minerva stalks toward the sinks. “That stupid superiority thing.” She scowls, the reflection in the mirror equally irate as she yanks on the faucet and washes her hands. “Busting my ass. Making me clean up _her_ shit because she’s _older._ Older by like, an hour.”

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip and watching how the foamy soap slides from the older girl’s fingers and swirls down the drain, Violet decides to keep her thoughts about Minerva’s - overblown, in her opinion - tantrum to herself until she has finished her ranting.

“And then there’s the whole making out with Louis thing.” The redhead continues, slapping off the water and tearing paper towels from the dispenser. “She promised me this was a hangout day for us. Just you, me and her; movies, fast food, a sleepover, like when we were kids.” She scrunches the sheets between her fingers and then pitches them into the trash. “And then Louis calls and she’s changing up everything, without even _asking_ me! I mean, who does that?”

“Well, they are kinda dating, Min,” Violet says quietly. Dodging the sharp glare that Minerva throws at her by glancing toward the two vending machines mounted on the wall. Reading the price sticker that requests two dollars for a tampon. “So it’s not a big deal that they kiss during a movie. It’s kinda sweet. Romantic.”

“It’s gross!” Minerva pouts. Turning back to the mirror and teasing the fly-away strands of red from hanging between her eyes. “Rubbing it in our faces like that. It’s rude. I wouldn’t make out with you in front of _her_ like that.”

Violet’s head whips around so fast that her neck pops in protest. Only to swing it right back, with her cheeks flaming, when she realises what she’d just seen…

Minerva standing with her shirt flipped up and her hand rooting around inside her bra. A bra that was equally red and lacey as the thong she had glimpsed back in the auditorium.

And equally as red as Violet’s face.

“W-why would you?” Violet croaks. Flinching internally at the embarrassing crack in her voice. “I-I’m your friend! We’re not dating...”

“Exactly!” Minerva grumbles, digging out and flicking a stray popcorn kernel from her cleavage. “Louis is my friend too. Doesn’t stop him from tongue fucking my sister’s mouth- Fucking popcorn… the fuck did it get _in_ my bra and under my tits?”

Keeping her eyes cast down, Violet turns, but it’s too slow to be considered normal. And, when she speaks her voice trails, uncertain, as she shrugs. “I wouldn’t know,” Peeking carefully through her pale lashes and relieved to find Minerva’s chest successfully caged inside her low cut, form-fitting shirt, Violet indicates to her own, smaller chest and sighs. “It’s not really an issue for me. Sounds more like a problem for people with actual tits.”

Minerva grins. The edge of her mouth pushes up and her lips part just barely, making the smile appear far more seductive to Violet’s hormonally charged teenaged mind than it had any right to be. And then, Minerva somehow manages to slam the breaks and short out Violet’s brain entirely as she purposefully catches the shy girl’s eye, holds her wide-eyed gaze for a long moment before slowly sliding her gaze down to the blonde’s chest as she runs the tip of her tongue over her teeth. “More than a handful’s a waste anyway, Vi-vi.” She hints slyly.

Despite the excitement that squirms around inside her belly, Violet rolls her eyes before hiding her chest behind her arms. “Yeah, right. Sounds like a patronizing crock of shit to me, Min.” A bitter chuckle snorts rudely through her nose as she adds. “No one ever asks ‘are my tits _small_ enough’.”

Fishing her lipgloss from her pocket, Minerva shrugs as she unscrews the top. “Maybe not.” She hums as she swipes the green-tinted coating over her plump lips. “But I don’t think anyone is ever really happy with what they have. I know I would swap tits with you in a heartbeat. I mean, imagine a life free of back pain.”

Conversations like this with Minerva always feel safe. Violet can gripe and moan and voice her complaints and insecurities. And even though the older girl teases her sometimes, Violet never feels as though she’s being truly mocked. Minerva listens to her and, sometimes, she even has some quite insightful advice.

“Oooh, is that a condom vender?”

And sometimes she has the attention span of a gnat.

“Vi. There should be like two bucks in quarters in my pocket.” Lifting herself up onto her toes, Minerva slants her hips and juts her left side out a little further to indicate exactly _which_ pocket holds the change. “Grab it and pick a condom from the machine on the wall there.”

Violet’s mouth feels dry and sticky as her gaze drops. Of course, Minerva puts her change in the rear pocket of the tightest pair of jeans she has ever seen. And of _course_ , Minerva just has to ask Violet to be the one to retrieve said change…

“What?” The blonde squeaks. “Why?”

“If Louis is gonna be dating _my_ sister and is as enthusiastic about all activities that come with it as he is kissing her, then I’m gonna make sure that the horny asshole gloves up,” Minerva states as she peers at her reflection and checks the rest of her makeup. “Just do me a favour, okay? Don’t pick anything that says ‘ultra-sensitive’ or ‘feather-light’. I don’t wanna risk Lou’s spawn popping out of my sister nine months from now if they do decide to use it.”

Realizing that the window of opportunity to extract herself from this situation is rapidly closing, Violet throws a desperate glance toward the door bounces on her toes- hoping that someone might walk in and distract the redhead so that she could use that as cover to escape. “Okay, fair point. But, why me, Min? Why can’t you do it? She is _your_ sister.”

“But, _I’m_ not the one standing around doing nothing but watching my ass jiggle.” This time, Minerva is touching up her eyeliner. Eyeliner that looks suspiciously perfect to Violet’s observation. And then the redhead catches Violet’s eye in the mirror. Caribbean blues meeting and holding river-water greens as she bends herself over at the waist and braces her hands on the counter, grinning wickedly as she does so. “Chop-chop, Vi-vi.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Violet pushes herself away from the wall with a sigh. And, with her eyes fixed on Minerva’s reflected ones, Violet drags her feet as she moves. She tries to ignore the way that her heart is jumping around wildly in her chest and jamming itself up into her throat. Tries to ignore how nice the softness of the redhead’s curves feel beneath her palm as she gingerly braces a hand on Minerva’s hip and nervously eases her slim fingers into the denim pocket. And she tries to ignore the way that Minerva’s eyes watch her as she attempts to fish out the cold coins from the snug pocket and how she purrs words at her that send a thrill singing through her blood.

“I gotta say,” Minerva blinks slowly, alluringly. Allowing her eyelashes to flutter as she rolls her hips and pushes back against Violet’s hands. “I do love a confident girl who can look me in the eye when she’s grabbing my ass.”

Violet freezes, mortified, and then her cheeks flush hotter. So hot that it’s almost bordering on painful. For a fleeting moment, she stands there, caught between action and consequence. Then, finally, her heart starts thumping again and she’s borderline hyperventilating and gasping for air- her embarrassment yielding to the sudden flare in her temper.

“For fuck’s sake, Minnie!” She wrenches her hand back and jams both under her armpits. But, instead of lowering her head like she wants to, she lifts it. A stony stare carved into her hard-rimmed eyes. Embarrassment blurs her sight but frustration tightens her jaw as she glares at Minerva. “I’m not gonna do this if you’re gonna wiggle around like that!”

The sultry gleam in Minerva’s eye softens. She hadn’t meant to upset her, Violet can tell that simply by the look of mild shock on the redhead’s face; the hint of colour that flush her cheeks pink as well as the guilty twist that now claims her lips. “I was kidding, Vi. Jeez. You don’t need to go get all bent outta shape… Here,” She shifts her weight onto one hip so she can fish the coins from her pocket for Violet. “Lady’s choice. You pick whatever catches your eye.” And, as she gently presses the coins into Violet’s palm, Minerva adds. “But, I am serious about the no thin condoms thing.”

Coins now in hand and with the discomfort of having some stranger walk in to use the facilities - and catching her making her purchase - dancing through her thoughts, Violet turns and stalks toward the vending machine. She keeps her gaze fixed on her feet as she pumps the change into the slot. Only sparing a quick glance when the selection buttons light up beside the available choices. Glances but doesn’t really take notice of what button she hits until her choice is dispensing. And, as the over-priced contraception is whirring its way down the chute, she feels Minerva’s presence looming over her shoulder. And she only catches a quick glimpse of the little pink foil package in the redhead’s fingers as she snatches it from the machine.

“Strawberry flavour?” She mutters, turning the package around in her fingers and scrutinizing it before she smirks and nods her approval. “Nice choice.”

“I guess.” Violet shrugs. Awkwardly leaning herself backwards and resting her spine uncomfortably against the vending machine as she purses her lips in thought. “Not to sound like a virgin-”

Minerva is distracted for a moment. Poking hopefully at the coin return button, conveniently situated right beside Violet’s shoulder, as she quips back. “Of which you are.”

Violet tilts her head, locking gazes with the redhead as her ears heat. “Fuck you, Minerva.”

Only for her to find that the heat, nipping at her ear tips, spreads its touch to her cheeks before it sinks like a fist to sit low and heavy in her guts when her eyes instinctively fall to Minerva’s lips. Watching them openly as they crawl higher into her dimpled cheeks. “I’m right here. Ready and waiting, Vi-vi.”

This time though, Violet doesn’t shy away from Minerva’s come on. Instead, she meets the older girl’s eye and watches how her expression changes from cocky and self-assured and dissolves into one of genuine interest. With the sudden surge of confidence stirring in her blood and waking up her flustered brain, Violet closes her eyes and wets her lips - missing the little flicker of interest in Minerva’s dilating pupils - as she asks. “What is the point of a flavoured condom? I mean, it’s not like you can taste it down there.”

Casting her eyes to the condom pinched between her thumb and index finger, Minerva hums quietly to herself. Sucking her tongue against her teeth as thoughts of continuously teasing Violet fade and she breathes slowly through her pressed lips; steeling herself into seriousness. “You’re what, sixteen, right Vi-vi?”

“I’m seventeen…” Violet grouses loudly. Before pausing to add a quiet little tag on muttered under her breath. “... next week.”

A tag on that Minerva catches and grins at as she boops the pouting blonde on the tip of her nose with the shiny little square package. “And a good little Christian girl, right? You go to church and say your prayers and keep your thoughts pure.”

As though invited by the mere mention of faith, sordid memories of stolen glimpses of intimate red lace swirl into Violet’s thoughts. Excitement squirms through her blood and warms her entire body as she subconsciously squeezes her thighs together to relieve the tension simmering through her nethers. “I’m not a kid anymore, Min. As I got older I started to figure out that religion isn’t really for me. Grandma stopped taking me to church and bible study when I was thirteen. She only asks me to go to mass with her for Christmas and Easter, now.”

“Well, that explains the lack of the purity ring, but not the lack of virginity.” Minerva snorts, tucking the package into her pocket. “You still hot on the whole ‘no sex before marriage’ thing?”

“No, I just…” Violet’s stomach shifts uneasily and she notices that her hands that she’s hugging herself with are pinching into her skin. Forcing her fingers to relax she begins to rub at her arms awkwardly instead. “I’m not in any hurry.”

“Really?” A single, neat eyebrow quirks upwards and Minerva slants her interested gaze lower to watch the younger girls nervous fidgeting. “You’re not interested in anyone?”

Violet doesn’t look at her as she shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe.” She mumbles and Minerva’s own interest spikes hopefully. Until Violet adds a quiet and disheartened admission. “But it doesn’t matter. I don’t think that they’re interested in me. I’m not exactly a pretty or girly looking girl.”

Violet looks so small and vulnerable as she talks. And the crestfallen expression that creeps onto her face has Minerva dropping both her salacious smirks as well as her hands as she settles them gently on the blonde’s shoulders. Fixing the younger girl with a meaningful look as she speaks. 

“Alright, Violet. I’m gonna be serious with you for a sec.” The smile that she offers is small and genuine and Violet’s heart skips a beat. “You are attractive, okay? But, you’re just lacking a little self-confidence. Own and be proud of how you look and I promise you, you’ll have all the boys - including your crush - drooling at your feet.”

Violet forces a small smile on her lips, appreciative of Minerva’s pep-talk even as her heart plummets through the floor in disappointment when the redhead mentions boys... She doesn’t _want_ the boys wanting her. She just wants Minerva to. Wants the older girl to like _her_ the way that she likes her.

“Yeah. Thanks, I guess.” She says quietly as she slips away from under Minerva’s fingers and moves toward the restroom door. “I think we should get back to Sophie and Louis. We’ve been in here a while, they should have been thrown out of the screen room by now.”

And then, as the blonde shoves her hands into her pockets and drags her feet as she walks, she hears Minerva call out two words that have her feet rooting her in place and her head snapping around.

“Safe sex.”

“What?”

Minerva shrugs as she catches up with the younger girl. “You asked me what’s the point of a flavoured condom. So there you go. The answer is safe sex. Specifically oral.” Then she smirks that bright, shit-eating grin as she jostles Violet’s shoulder with her elbow and assumes the lead. “Well, that’s the main reason. The other is not everyone likes dick breath. So, why not change up the flavour of the popsicle before you start sucking?”

Violet pauses and screws up her face in revulsion as her insides churn and curdle, like milk soured with lemon. “Ew!” She declares as Minerva holds the door open for her. “That’s kinda really fucking gross, Min.”

“Yeah, it is.” Minerva’s eyes flick from Violet’s expression of horrified disgust and over to the kissing couple waiting for them on the bench outside of the restroom. “But _that_ is grosser.” 

As Violet ducks beneath her arm, she stumbles to an awkward stop. Her gaze freezing and then dropping as she spies her friends wrapped up in another heated, very public clinch. Minerva however, simply rolls her exasperated ocean-blues and fishes the condom from her pocket before storming ahead.

This time though, Violet feels that Minerva’s indignation is justified. Feels that the redhead has every right to stride up to the couple - which she does - and tell them off. And, while she’d never admit to it, she does kind of feel petty justification in Louis’s widened eyes and Sophie’s mortified shriek as Minerva flicks the packaged condom at her sister before loudly proclaiming to Louis. “There, compliments of the resident fruit. Now you can keep your baby batter out of my sister’s oven!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet has never felt like the odd one out in her friend group before. Never felt scrutinized or judged. So why is she shaking as she sits on the edge of the bed in Sophie’s bedroom? Why does she feel like every glance that the twins send her way is sharp and bladed and pierces her skin through her pyjamas as she sits with hunched shoulders and a vacant stare aimed at her bare feet.

Ever since the trio of girls had returned to the twins home, her brain has been a constant hive of racing thoughts. Searching through and analyzing every interaction from the day. Every glance. Every word. Every. Single. Emotion that was stirred up and she’s realizing something about herself. Something that she had suspected but been too afraid to confront. Something that her upbringing and religious home life had been drumming into her head was wrong ever since the age of five; after she had innocently declared her childish love for her kindergarten teacher at a ‘Christ and Me’ dinner held at the church that her parents attended. Something that had lead to an innocent kiss being shared during bible study - with another girl - and had awakened something inside herself. 

That she is very, _very_ gay.

And that the secret crush she harbours for Minerva feels… different. _So_ very different from any other crush she has ever felt before. She doesn’t just want to hold her hand and share her snacks with her like she had when they were children. She doesn’t want to imagine how it would feel to let the redhead hold her, kiss her and touch her with the same intensity and affection as she sees Louis lavish onto Sophie. And she doesn’t want to think that all the teasing, the brazen flirts and hints that Minerva casually tosses her way are simply that. Teasing. Teasing that her hormonal brain and adolescent longing are blowing way out of proportion.

She doesn’t want to be wrong about the secret looks that Minerva has been sending her. She doesn’t want to be wrong and find out that the feelings she has aren’t returned.

She just doesn’t want to be left heartbroken…

“You alright there, Vi-vi?”

Violet’s shoulders jump as her chin snaps up. Jolting her out of her spiralling thoughts to find both pairs of blue moons, framed by freckled constellations, watching her curiously from their owner’s positions sprawled out on the floor. Minerva is staring at her, her head tilted and expression open, surrounded by scattered magazines and graphic novels. And Violet hates that she can’t make herself meet her eye.

“M’fine.” She mumbles and she knows that she sounds anything but fine. Everything but ‘fine’. “Just tired, I guess. And thinking about stuff.”

“Stuff?” Minerva prompts gently. “What kind of stuff? Stuff we can help with?” Her face falls when Violet shakes her head and still keeps her eyes low, her gaze avoidant. “Your dad?”

Again Violet shakes her head. She can’t tell her. She can’t. She can’t! She can’t! She _can’t!_

She expects Minerva to push. To pry like she usually does. Never unkindly, but Minerva’s personality is by default, bullish and tactless. So she’s surprised to hear Sophie’s voice as the one to reach her ears this time. “Minnie,” The older twin’s voice is gentle but firm as she commands her younger sister’s attention. “Do you mind checking on Tenn? Mom’s gonna text her next check-in on him in about an hour and she’s gonna want to makes sure that he’s asleep.”

It’s less of a request and more of a dismissal. An obvious one at that. 

A dismissal that means that Sophie has suspicions and wants to talk to Violet alone.

And Violet is nervous.

Silently hoping for Minerva’s earlier display of defiance to make a reappearance. Hoping that the younger twin’s stubbornness holds true. Hoping that she digs in her heels against her older sister’s wishes like she always does.

Hopes that are very quickly dashed and left to lay twisted and smouldering upon the jagged edges of reality when Minerva quietly picks herself up off of the bedroom floor and ambles from the room. Mumbling a “Yeah. Sure thing, Soph.” as she leaves Violet and Sophie alone.

For a few minutes, the two friends simply sit there in near silence. Violet’s fingers curl through the comforter that she is seated on. Drags the softness of the fabric closer, bunching it up beneath her palms as the quietness between grows deeper. Every breath she takes and every heartbeat grows more strained and uncomfortable, the atmosphere turning tense and foreboding… until Sophie’s voice breaks it before it could shatter.

“Okay Violet, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.”

Pulling her hands into her lap, Violet slants her gaze to her nails. “Nothing. I’m fine.” She picks idly at the skin beginning to split at her cuticles. “I already said that.”

Sophie snorts. Clearly not buying Violet’s dismissal. “That’s a load of crap and you know it. You’ve been off all day. So, spill.”

Sighing, Violet returns her hands to clutch at the mattress. She can feel the soft bloom of panic in her chest. It’s cold and thick and oddly thrilling as it slithers down into her belly and settles deep in her guts in thick ropey coils. She knows she could say something to break the cycle and stop the chaos from spiralling inside her head. Stop the stupid serpentine thoughts from consuming both herself as well as their tails.

But she doesn’t. She just shrugs and keeps her jaw locked tight.

So Sophie tries again. Softer this time. She lifts herself from the floor and takes the spot on the bed beside the blonde teen. “You know you can talk to me, Vi.” She says, her gaze softening when she notices just how Violet flinches. “About anything. I’m your friend and your safe space. Nothing that you say to me can change that.”

Violet swallows. It suddenly feels like everything is too close, too far away. Sophie’s voice fading and firming in her ears. It’s like she’s caught in a dream or some strange, out-of-body experience. Everything feels either too real or not real enough. Everything is moving either too fast or too slowly, and everything in her tiny, personal corner of the world feels hinged on what she says next.

And she is so afraid that everything is going to come crashing down around her when she says it.

“I know, Soph. I _do_.” She swallows again, harder this time. The tongue behind her teeth feeling more like a sponge than a muscle; swelling larger and thicker as her mouth feels so much drier. “But this time, I don’t think I can.”

“Why?” The older girl presses. Her voice low and comforting. Almost cajoling. But still, Violet simply shrugs her shoulders and refuses to meet her gaze. Refuses to meet the eyes that Sophie shares with Minerva because she _knows_ that she won’t be able to take back the words that _will_ slip out.

“Is it because you really don’t think you can?” Sophie pauses, considering her next words carefully. “Or is it because I look like Minnie and because you like her?”

Violet knows that Sophie caught the little flashfire of shock that lights up behind her eyes, and she sees the sea breeze irises follow her eyebrows as they pinch upwards in alarm. And, she knows that for all her dismissive shrugs and deflections, Sophie is onto her because she recognizes the emotion that drives that particular small smile playing on her lips. The sympathetic line and mischievous little twist that toys at the corners; it’s a smile that lets Violet know that Sophie is aware she possesses a knowledge that she shouldn’t have.

And she knows that Violet knows better than to feign ignorance whenever she sees Sophie smile that smile.

Dropping her face into her hands, Violet sighs. Resigning herself to the mercy of her friend’s inquisitive nature. “If you’ve already got it all figured out, then why even bother asking?”

“Because I want to hear you say it, Vi.” The redhead tells her quietly. She clutches at the blonde’s wall of fingers gently, letting the warmth and softness of her own hand tell her that she was there. That it was alright and that she wasn’t going to leave her alone. “And, I think that you need to hear yourself say it too.”

But Violet says nothing. She just tenses against the shaking that she can feel beginning in her fingers and curling through her limbs. She knows that it’s a useless wasted effort to try and suppress it but she does so instinctively. Trying, if only for a few moments longer, to deny what she knows she can’t and clinging desperately to the comforting denial to counteract the fear that’s creeping through her.

“Minnie was the same way, y’know,” Sophie says softly. Smiling in fond recollection as she gazes at her socked feet pressing into the plush carpet beneath them. Not even bothering to glance over and check to see if Violet is watching her.

Because she knows that she is.

“What?”

Still facing forward, Sophie slants her eyes - but not her head - to watch the younger girl from the corner of her vision. Her hands fiddle with the hem of her pyjama shirt and her chin is tucked to her chest, but some of the tension has eased from her expression and she’s clearly drawn in by Sophie’s words.

“When she figured out that she’s gay. She thought she was so slick at hiding it. That none of us knew.” Sophie admires the swirls and patterns that she’s tracing into the carpet with her toes for a moment. Pleased with the artistic designs. “But we all knew. My sister is many things, but subtle she is not.”

“No…” Despite herself, a gentle smile graces Violet’s lips as memories of Minerva’s over the top come-ons from the restroom drown out the echoes of doubt. “She’s really not.” 

“Neither are you, Vi.”

With a look of mild shock on her face the gentle flush of pink nipping at her ears, Violet bites at the inside of her cheek in discomfort. “You really want me to say it, don’t you?”

“I do.” Sophie declares as artistic fingers take Violet’s hand into their grasp once more. Squeezing their gentle comfort into her slender digits. “And I think that you really want to say it too.”

“I think I do,” Violet admits quietly. Even though she can feel her pulse pounding in her temples and how her lungs inflate in rapid and shallow breaths, her once scattered thoughts begin to settle, now showing her solutions rather than hurdles. Finding her a clear path forwards rather than a tangled trail backwards. “But…”

“But?”

Another pause. Another stumble over another thorny obstacle determined to make her second guess her confidence has Violet whispering. “I’m scared.” She squeezes her lashes together to hold back a sudden prickle of tears. “What if I’m wrong?”

“What if you aren’t?”

“What if Minnie doesn’t like me back?”

“And,” Sophie counters, smiling. “What if she does?”

“What?!”

“What if?” Sophie releases Violet’s hand and flops backwards on her bed. Long waves of ruby sunset hues haloing around her head. “What if I were to tell you that Minnie is _very_ into you?”

Violet’s eyes widen and she shifts onto her hip to stare at her friend. “I’d say you’d better not be dicking with me, Soph. Min already gives me enough shit without you joining in. And _you_ know too much about me to fight fair.”

“Yeah, I do, don’t I?” Sophie grins. Her teeth flashing far too wide and way too friendly. “And yeah, Minnie’s not quite got her flirting technique down yet. She’s still kinda heavy-handed and you’re a skittish target.”

Violet snorts, choosing to ignore the playful dig at her expense and, instead, focuses on the subject of Minerva’s flirting attempts. Her lips twitching upwards in a fragile little smile. “Yeah. She really is. You know, she made _me_ buy that condom for you and Louis.”

Digging her elbows into the mattress and lifting herself up, Sophie’s eyes are wide and honest. Looking right at her friend, but not really seeing her as she dissects the new morsel of information. “Holy shit! Really?”

This time, it’s Violet’s turn to smirk. Her lips curl away from the teeth that sink into the tip of her tongue as she nods.

Sophie groans. “Shit, I’m sorry Vi.” Then she flops back down again and adds. “You really should talk to her, though. Let her know how you feel -” She pauses and cocks a brow at her friend. “- _after_ you tell me, in your own words what we just talked about.”

Violet drops her smirk as she flops onto her side. Burrowing her face into the clean, floral scent of Sophie’s bedsheets as she muffles her groan. “You’re an ass sometimes, Soph. You know that, right?”

“I am and I do!” Sophie quips back. Prodding at Violet’s ribs with her finger until the blonde swats at her grumpily and rolls away. “And _you_ can be kinda high-strung. But that doesn’t make me love you any less.”

“You can’t say that to me anymore, Soph.” Hiding her smile behind folded arms and an expression of indignation, Violet mock grouses. “You’re not allowed to say that you love me.”

“Oh?” Sophie turns onto her hip and shuffles closer. Placing her palm on the younger girl’s waist and watching as those green eyes dilate. “And why’s that, Violet?”

“Because you have a boyfriend,” Violet says quietly. Then she takes a deep breath. One that puffs out her cheeks and steadies her nerves. “And because I’m gay and I want to be your sister’s girlfriend.”

The smile that lights up Sophie’s face is dazzling. Kindness and warmth radiating in her eyes, threading warm notes of teal through the blue. She grabs Violet’s wrists and hauls her close, crushing her into a hug strengthened by pride. “I don’t care who you’re attracted to, Vi.” She breathes. “I never have. I just want you to be happy and loved and-” She pushes the younger girl back just far enough for her to find and hold her gaze. “If Minnie hurts you, you tell me and I’ll kick her ass. You got it?”

Violet nods, her eyes shining and her lips trembling. “I got it, Soph.”

Sophie returns Violet’s nod as her face retains the sudden seriousness of the moment. “And, fair’s fair, so you’d better know that if you hurt _her_ you better run far and fast because I’ll kick yours too.”

Despite the warning and the severity in Sophie’s gaze, Violet can’t help the little giggle that tickles up her throat and rolls from her lips as she nods her understanding. And then, Sophie pushes herself up and off the bed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she strides toward the bedroom door. “I’m gonna go check on Tenn and then make snacks. You okay if I send Minnie back so you can talk?” She throws a smirk over her shoulder, the sly twist looking eerily similar to the ones that Minerva had been tossing Violet all day. “I don’t wanna come back and catch you two doing anything _I_ wouldn’t do… on _my_ bed.”

Violet can feel the heat growing in her cheeks, can imagine how the colour deepens from that dusting of pink champagne and blooms rosy. But now, with a newfound confidence in herself replacing her anxieties and the pride she feels in admitting her sexuality replacing her doubts and insecurities Violet simply shakes of Sophie’s tease with a shrug, an eye roll and a snorted response. “Guess we’ll just need to get creative then, Soph.”

Sophie laughs at that. A soft lyrical giggle that vibrates through the air as she leaves the room. “You’ve literally only just peeked out of the closet for all of two minutes, Vi. Learn to walk before you try to run, okay baby-gay?”

And before Violet can fully extend her middle finger at the other girl, Sophie is gone. Leaving the blonde alone with her insides tumbling around in excitement as she listens to the older twin trotting her way along the upstairs hall, her merry lilt sing-songing her sister’s name as she moves. “Oh, Minnieeee~”

Violet smiles to herself as she waits. This whole day has been a whirlwind. A wild ride that she could have hardly imagined as she had left her home this morning. It hadn’t occurred to her - as she had stuffed a clean pair of pyjama’s and underwear into her overnight bag this morning - that she might be right here in this moment. Sitting perched on the edge of her best friend’s bed after coming out to her and eagerly awaiting her crush to sweep around the door just so she can do it all over again. She could never have imagined, as she had showered and dressed in her favourite jeans and shirt, that a day that had begun so ordinarily for her might actually end in something close to something she had fantasized about for over a year.

That Minerva was just like her. Hiding the fact that she wasn’t interested in the boys at school and that she apparently wanted Violet as much as Violet wanted her. A small smile creeps onto her lips when she hears footsteps creaking along the hall and goosebumps line her skin when she hears Minerva’s voice calling to her from the open door. But they are not the same as the ones that prickle and burn her skin from the cold, but the kind that thrills the blood when nothing else matters except the here and the now.

“Hey, Vi-vi.” Minerva’s voice is pitched low and hesitant, and her eyes are softened with a hint of wariness in them. “Soph said that you had something important that you wanted to talk to me about.”

She looks so nervous, almost guilty, as she leans against the doorframe with her hands shoved into the pockets of her sleep shorts. Almost as though she were a small child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar after being told no and now expected a scolding.

“Yeah, I do.” Shifting herself over and patting the spot on the bed beside her, Violet tries to brighten her smile but her nerves have suddenly made a reappearance and they dull the spark a touch. “Can you come sit with me? What I wanna talk to you about’s kinda personal.”

Pushing herself from the doorframe and with her feet dragging, Minerva picks her way across the room and thumps down heavily next to the svelte blonde. Leaning back on her hands and trying to force a sense of casual lounging into her tense body. “Alright, Vi. You’ve got me all to yourself.” The smile she tries to form doesn’t quite reach her eyes and her cheeks are held too stiffly to dimple. “Wanna tell me what’s eating you?”

A muscle twitches involuntarily in Violet’s cheek, its touch rippling and tugging at the corner of her eye. She swivels around to face Minerva straight on. Easing one knee up onto the bed and bringing the ankle over to cross her thigh as her foot bounces lightly with nervous energy. “Can we talk about what happened today, Min? Like, with all the teasing and flirting?”

“Oh, that.” With her eyes cast down and her hands clasped together tightly in front of her stomach, Minerva nods and fiddles with her knuckles. Weaving her fingers in and out of each other before twisting them apart. “Yeah… Okay.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you like me, Min?”

Minerva shrugs. “I guess because I didn’t want you to look at me differently.” She sighs and pushes her hand through her side-swept bangs. “I mean, I haven’t even told you that I’m gay. So, I kinda thought that if I hammed up the teasing and the flirting you’d figure it out without me having to actually say it, and...”

Violet leans in a little closer, hunches a little further over her folded limb. “And?” She prompts.

Minerva sighs again and glances over to the blonde- peeking up through her lashes with a sad little smile tugging at her lips. “And I wouldn’t lose you. I thought that if I didn’t actually tell you that I like you like that, and if you ever suspected that I did and it made you uncomfortable; I could have lied and laughed it off with you as if it were just another one of my stupid pranks.” 

“I wouldn’t have cared, Min,” Violet tells her gently. Parroting back what Sophie had told her as she reaches out a hand and holds onto Minerva’s fingers. “I’d actually have really liked it if you’d said something to me. It would have made this all so much easier.”

With her head tilting up and her eyebrow raising, Minerva catches Violet’s eye. Confusion, curiosity and interest swirling through her ocean irises, each conflicting emotion warring with another until something in Minerva’s thoughts clicks into place and comprehension ignites behind her features. She threads her fingers between Violet’s and curls them tight as a touch of confidence broadens her smile as she breathes. “Violet, I’m gay. And I really, _really_ like you.”

And Violet smiles back. Excitement curling in her belly as she speaks. “Minnie, I’m gay too.” She lowers her gaze to their fingers for a moment before adding. “And I really, really like you-”

Her declaration is cut short by the sudden tug to her wrist. Hurtling her forwards until she feels Minerva’s hands on her waist as she’s pulled up close against her chest. She squeaks in surprise as plump lips take her own in a chaste but firm kiss and sighs through her nose when she feels one of Minerva’s hands move from her waist to gently glide through her hair.

The need to breathe quickly breaks the two girls apart and Violet squirms when she notices the way that the redhead looks at her. She has never been stared at in the way that Minerva is looking at her now. It’s the same way that she’s seen Louis look at Sophie, his eyes alight and dancing. It’s like someone has lit a flame behind the blues and the light is a spark of passion... desire.

And then, Minerva’s lips are on hers again and the world around her tilts. She can feel Minerva’s knee sliding between her own as soon as she crashes down on her back. Creeping higher and parting her legs a little before her muddled brain jumpstarts her motor functions and she squeezes her own knees tightly around the intruding limb, whimpering softly as she clings to the older girl’s shoulders.

Again, the need for oxygen sees the two girls parting, panting, both of their faces burning hot. And, this time when Minerva shifts her hand from Violet’s waist, it’s not to lift it higher and card through her hair, it’s to slide it lower over her belly until her fingertips are dipping just beneath the waistband of her pyjama pants.

“Soooo... my pure, innocent little Vi-vi....” Minerva purrs, running her tongue over her teeth as she wiggles her fingers a little further beneath the tied waist of Violet’s pyjama bottoms. Plucking at the top of her underwear and quirking a single eyebrow at the younger girl in lewd suggestion. Grinning her delight when she feels the slender blonde’s flat belly jump and quiver beneath her touch. “About those V-plates of yours-”

Removing one hand from bracing against the shoulders of her friend-now-girlfriend, Violet grips and then carefully eases Minerva’s roaming hand out of her pants and leads it away from virgin territory. Placing it on the mattress beside her hip as she buries her flushed face against her throat.

“My ‘V-plates’ are going to be staying in place a while longer, Min.” She murmurs against the redhead’s prominent collarbone. Closing her eyes and inhaling her scent on a gasping breath as she feels Minerva remove her knee from between her thighs and, instead, settles it on the outside of her shaking limbs. And, although she is grateful that the older girl is now straddling over her legs instead of laying between them, her insides still tighten in excitement as she drags the redhead down against her once more. Claiming her lips as she breathes. “I told you, I’m not in any hurry.”


End file.
